wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 5.4: Toththrak du H'rekkah
Toththrak du H'rekkah'' - "Tragedy at H'rekkah"' ''This is a placeholder page for Elegy Chapter 5.4, entitled "Toththrak du H'rekkah". HOOK: The remnants of the Pack have a bloody first contact with the Nephilim. (Plot, Act IV) Mission Prologue Scene X :Bridge :'''SS ''Ni'Rakh :H'Rekkah System, Kur'u Caxki Quadrant, Kilrah Sector :2681.024, Hours 1924 EST (Gux'a P'nt will reflect over the events of the last several days, particularly the re-broadcast of Bloodeye's execution, and his doubts as to whether or not he could ever live up to his faith in him). "Shintahr, I have a contact. IFF negative." "Is it the Terran megacarrier?" "Unlikely, Shintahr - it is in the direction of the Kher-Sa jump point. It does, however, appear to be heading in our general direction." "Let's dispatch a patrol to investigate. Prepare for battle." "Yes, Shintahr." Mission Details Encounter One Intro hook Setup: The GM should read the following text aloud: Blah blah blah... Problems: : Critical Success, Success, Fail, Botch Results: Mission Epilogue :Crew Quarters :SS ''Ni'Rakh'' :H'Rekkah System, Kur'u Caxki Quadrant, Kilrah Sector :2681.024, Hours 2042 EST (Qith'raklerx is staggering through the ship's broken forward section, bleeding profusely, one of the few survivors of the attack that ripped the ship in two. Her thoughts are on warning someone - anyone - about the kn'thrak, which has now come; she has no way of knowing that it would be the Terrans (specifically a guy named John Dekker) pursuing them that will ultimately find - and heed - her warning. She scratches the word on a bulkhead, then sees one a Nephilim as she rounds a corner, barely having enough time to scream before the hideous insectoid bludgeons her to death). I don't think a single word will be uttered in this scene - and yes, this is how I intend to end things. Notes NOTES: Final mission - at H'rekkah (I need to go back to Prophecy to check this). The battleship and civilian convoy are attacked by the initial wave of Nephilim; the players will do their utmost to defend it against horrific odds. I'm throwing the works at the players here; the idea is to kill off their characters. Ni'rakh is destroyed in this mission by a Kraken strike; the idea is that she is the craft that Midway and her crew come across in Prophecy's initial mission. Victory here - if it can be called that - means at least one transport and one PC survives. In the final scene, the scene at Bloodeye's execution, he is resigned to his fate. The lights of the disintegrator come on, the energetic spheres that will vaporize his body approach, he looks up...and has just enough time to see Ra'Khaj watching from the gallery...... Went back through Prophecy last night - H'rekkah is right, though the convoy is described as "three, maybe four carrier groups". Not sure I can fudge that into a civilian convoy or not. The Fralthi-II actually escaped most of the damage - so Ni'rakh wasn't necessarily destroyed outright, more like shorn into two pieces (it's only the front-end that remains). The entire crew was ritualistically dissected - so I could do something with that, too... The execution takes place on 2681.014 at 0700 hours at the Valgard Military Prison complex. The Nephilim, however, don't show up for another four days, so Bloodeye's execution may need to all be moved into the prologue of this chapter. Swell...it'd be far more dramatic for that moment to happen at the end. The convoy is discovered on 2681.025, so it's attacked at some point between 2681.019 and 2681.025, probably closer to .024. H'rekkah is four jumps from Kilrah and another four from Qual'lat - along two possible routes. The one in M'Shrak Sector would take the ship through lan Gorth territory Tr'K H'hra (1) / Tr'k H'hra (2) / Dhollas / H'rekkah, or they could go Hawkins / Tyr / G'wriss / H'rekkah. Needs to be some reason why Ni'Rakh would've only traveled such a short distance. ---- :ITALICS is information designed for the players, which the GM can read aloud or paraphrase as appropriate. :UNDERLINE text contains information specifically meant for the GM; this information in general should remain confidential unless and until it becomes relevant to the players. :PLAIN TEXT acts as a guide for the GM so that they may know what is intended to happen with each of the various encounters. *B: Bloodeye - Bloodeye is the leader and planner. *GP: Gux'a P'nt/XO - Gux'a P'nt (Arrah Sutaghi) has legitimate access to the ship, and also has access to the command codes. *T: Thrakyaga/Quartermaster - Thrakyaga (Uzik Qarg) is there for muscle. *KN: Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot - Knav'qith (Knav'qith dai Knavska, knows about Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani), the "catborg" is a skilled fighter and capital ship pilot. He's never tried to fly anything as big as a cruiser before, however... *KK: Ku'a K'le/Negotiator - Ku'a K'le (Kor laq Stra'a) is there at Gux'a P'nt's invitation; he's a skilled stalker, which is of precious little use on a capital ship. Gux'a P'nt was actually more interested in having Mo (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Kor's wife and a skilled healer - on the crew. *KC: K'chodyapaki/Navigator - K'chodyapaki ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) is another cat with capital ship piloting experience, though he wasn't cut out for front-line duty; he has, however, been assigned to transport ships and is skilled at navigating craft as large as a cruiser. *BD: B'de/Engineer - B'de (Oth nar Qith'rakar, friends with Knav'qith) is a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. *N: Nagkilin/Pirate - Nagkilin (Eldorin Kur'u'tak) is the resident expert, a Cat who has been a pirate his entire life and knows what's involved in capturing a capital ship. *L: Le'a'he/Warrior Bard - Le'a'he (Hakiratakav Dairasakdu, friends with Dakut'he Ki'ra) is K'chodyapaki's friend and an experienced fighter. *I: Irgu/Machinist (Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani) - on board Ni'rakh when the group arrives to steal the ship, joins up to save his skin (he's being hunted) but quickly proves his worth. Ultimately becomes group's chief tech. Libertine. *J: Najekh/Scout (Oth ko Sal) - captive aboard Demon's Eye base, plots revenge against ko Thrakhaxal for it. Violent. *D: Dya'a'ji/Infiltrator (Gartha'in Sihkag) - shows up to help the group dispatch a group of Terrans guards while they're trying to steal the ship, asks to join the group with an offer of food. A ninja. *M: Mo/Doctor (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's lair-mate, aboard shuttle, asked to join group, agrees on condition that Bloodeye train her son, become's group's medic. Scathing. *QO: Qith'rakoth/Scholar (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's son, aboard shuttle, begins training with Bloodeye. *NB: Naj'bakdor/Pilot (Sivar'havuz Ki'ra) - joins group rather than shoots them down. A joker. *QL: Qith'raklerx/Priest (Mer B'a jaq Shintahr) - aboard shuttle, friend of Thrakyaga, a priestess of Sivar ultimately convinces Bloodeye to try to build a new society for Kilrathi people. Delusional. *BH: B'Harg/Red Shirt (Yurakh'hra Sa'guk) - generic character there for extra muscle. Disposable. Varying personality as situation requires. ---- NEXT: 6.0 Epsilon Sector [[Elegy_5.3:_Toth%27Yi%27nargrast%27hra|PREVIOUS: 5.3 Toth'Yi'nargrast'hra]] TOP ---- Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns Category:Elegy Category:Part 1: Elegy Campaign